Daishi Hayaka
Daishi Hayaka (だいし はやか, Hayaka Daishi) is the son of Nagatoika Hayaka, and a member of Akiko's Hayaka clan. Background Early Life In childhood, Daishi spent most of his time messing around. He would often skip classes, play pranks on people, and just in general be an annoyance to those around him. Only through his father and his uncle forcing him to train did he still manage to become a shinobi. Coming from the Hayaka clan, people were usually intimidated by Daishi, and as such left him alone. One of the few people who weren't intimidated by him, a boy called Hiroya Oda, decided to try speaking with him one day. Daishi at first tried to act like he didn't want to talk to the boy, however eventually came round and loosened up. They went on to become good friends, and Daishi was even the one who introduced Hiroya to the rest of their friends. Personality Daishi is usually laid back, not getting too worked up about the current situation. Only when himself or his friends are either challenged or threatened does he start getting serious. He can be an incredible fighter when he tries, his only problem is that... He doesn't try. Around his friends he likes to mess with them, especially his cousin Shizuka, and likes trying to find the best ways to make them jump or get flustered. Most people find his antics annoying when they meet him, and as such try to avoid him. He enjoys using his Jōhōgan to figure out what the people around him are thinking about, and in turn to get them worked up. Appearance Daishi is one of the tallest people in his group of friends, standing at nearly six foot. He is fair skinned, and has his black hair tied into a ponytail that goes just down below his shoulders. He has green eyes, with right eye being covered up with a white-eyepatch as it possesses the Hayaka clan's Jōhōgan. He dresses in a zip-up beige shirt over a grey-lined mesh armour T-shirt, followed up with black gloves. He has grey pants along with black ninja sandals, and whenever he wears his Akiko forehead protector he ties it around his right upper arm. Abilities Jōhōgan As a member of the Hayaka clan, Daishi possesses the clan's signature Kekkei Genkai, the Jōhōgan. Unlike most other Kekkei Genkai's, the Jōhōgan cannot be activated and deactivated upon will. Instead, it is always active. The Jōhōgan is able to read the thoughts of others, and plays a role in why his father is the top interrogator in Akiko. Because of it's ability, and the fact it is always active, most Hayaka clan members keep it covered, to not use so much chakra, and to stop it's unwanted use in general. Part II New Era Trivia * Daishi has feelings for Konomi, but is worried she might hit him if he were to ever actually tell her * He is one of the tallest people in his group of friends Quotes